I. Field of the Disclosure
The illustrative embodiments relate to wireless earpieces. More specifically, but not exclusively, the illustrative embodiments relate to fulfilling requests received through the wireless earpieces utilizing biometric readings taken by the wireless earpieces.
II. Description of the Art
The growth of wearable wireless devices is increasing exponentially. This growth is fostered by the decreasing size of transceivers, chips, and other components as well as enhanced computing and communications standards and protocols. Securing actions performed by the wearable devices and data and information available through the wearable devices continues to be a concern. These concerns are legitimate based on the small and transportable nature of the wearable devices as well as the large amount of personal information and data that the wearable devices may generate and store.